english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Andre Stojka
Andre Stojka (born May 26, 1944) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Owl in The Tigger Movie. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1983) - Additional Voices *Bobby's World (1990) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1988-1989) - Doctor Dexter (ep40), Willard (ep33), Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2002) - Owl (ep39) *Fantastic Max (1988) - Additional Voices *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Pac-Man (1983) - Additional Voices *Pink Panther and Sons (1984) - Additional Voices *Rainbow Brite (1984-1985) - Additional Voices *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) - Dr. Ohm (ep18) *Shirt Tales (1982) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Super Friends (1980-1983) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1986) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Additional Voices *The Pirates of Dark Water (1991-1992) - Additional Voices *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1987) - Additional Voices *Wildfire (1986) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - The King *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - The King *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) - Owl *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin (1997) - Owl 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes (2006) - Owl *Disney Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure (2006) - Owl *Disney Learning Adventures Ages 2-5: Winnie the Pooh: 123's (2004) - Owl *Disney Learning Adventures Ages 2-5: Winnie the Pooh: ABC's (2004) - Owl *Disney Winnie the Pooh: Sing A Song With Pooh Bear (1999) - Owl *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel (2001) - Royal Chef 'Movies' *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) - Owl *Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer (1985) - Starlite, Spectran, Wizard *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *The Tigger Movie (2000) - Owl 'TV Mini-Series' *Dark Water (1991) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) - Owl *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) - Grim Creeper, Mummy Daddy *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) - Owl Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Osho Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey: The Truth Chronicles (2008) - William Brewster 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2009-2017) - John Avery "Whit" Whittaker (eps647-812) 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - The King Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Wolfen (1981) - ESS Voice 'TV Series' *The Book of Pooh (2001-2003) - Owl Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney's Piglet's Big Game (2003) - Owl *Disney's Pooh's Party Game: In search of the treasure (2001) - Owl *Disney's Ready for Math with Pooh (1997) - Owl *Disney's Ready to Read with Pooh (1997) - Owl *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Activity Center (2000) - Owl *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Kindergarten (1999) - Owl *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Preschool (1999) - Owl *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Toddler (1999) - Owl *Disney's Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure (2005) - Owl *Disney Tigger Activity Center (2001) - Owl *The Mark of Kri (2002) - Mauruku *Tigger's Honey Hunt (2000) - Owl 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Owl *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Additional Voices Theme Park Attractions *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1999) - Owl Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2011. Category:American Voice Actors